Complications
by Majsan100
Summary: Lucy starts at a new school but there are some people who have heard about the Heartfilia family's problems for example they are almost broke. She meets Gray and Natsu that's always fighting. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about GraLu Jerza NaLi GaLe lol

I don't own these characters real Fairy Tail story: Hiro Mashima

Art: Eiichiro Oda (well my friend told me it whas so Idk if its true don't blame me if I'm wrong)

* * *

I stood at the school and took a deep breath.

"Well here we go." I said slowly. I opened the doors. The school was very empty because all the classes had started. My first lesson was math. A teacher passed by that moment.

" excuse me where is the math class!" I asked. The teacher told me where it was. I ran to the classroom an knocked on the door. The math teacher had blond hair and a scar on his face. When I went in to the classroom I felt a little scared. A boy with pink hair whas tossing papers to others in the room.

"Natsu stop throwing papers all over the room! The math teacher named Laxus said. Laxus told me to sit next to a boy named Gray. Laxus didn't ask me to introduce my self.

"Hi i'm Gray Fullbuster" Gray said.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia" I said.

During the math lesson Laxus yelled about that he never had met a class that had so low respect as this class. I ignored his words.

A girl with white short hair sat next to a girl with scarlet red hair. Gray whispered to me what they where doing during class when Laxus didn't yell which what's unusual. When the lesson ended I headed to her locker but halfway there a girl with little darker skin with a beautiful smile and a body that almost every girl wanted pushed her into a guy. I turned around and saw the person that I didn't want to meet. Gray. The girl laughed.

"Well well well what do we have here? Maybe a clumsy dumb blondie she laughed out. I looked around and saw everyone surrounding me and laughed. Gray was the only one who didn't laugh. "She looks like an idiot" one yelled at me. I saw the scarlet haired girl pass by wondering what they where laughing about. The brown haired girl walked to me and pushed me against a wall.

"This school isn't for idiots like you" she yelled. I had no idea why she was doing this.

"I heard that the Heartfilia family has gotten real poor I wonder how this thing can afford school" her words felt like poison.

"Just let her go Mia" Gray said and made a slightly annoyed voice when he said "Mia" the girl named Mia stepped back and glared at Gray. Her friends followed her when she went to her lesson. The scarlet haired girl grabbed Mia's shirt from her back and forced her to stop.

"Is this how you treat new people you don't even know her" Mia laughed.

"Well I wouldn't hang out with a blonde idiot would you Erza?" Erza ignored her question and walked to me instead.

"You okey?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said. A guy with blue hair was standing next to Erza and held an arm around her.

"Hi I'm Jellal" he said. I recognized him from math. He had an wearied mark at his right eye. I looked around and saw some people who was still laughing.

"What Erza is with the blonde how!" Mia yelled. Gray smiled at me. We were in the same class as Mia. Natsu passed by and smiled at me.

"Hey Gray what are you doing stop being mean to her" Natsu yelled.

"Baka I'm not being mean to her" Natsu and Gray started to "fight". Erza, Jellal and I sweat dropped. We had English as next lesson. The teacher was Evergreen. I was placed next to Natsu. Natsu was staring at Gray who sat to my left. Gray ignored him. He wrote on a paper and threw it to Gray. Gray read the paper and turned to Natsu and tossed it back. Natsu had written baka and Gray had written pinky. I laughed.

"What's funny Lucy" Evergreen said.

"Uhhh n-nothing"

"Just as I thought" she replied. I tried to concentrate at the lesson but it was harder than I thought. Natsu fell asleep Mia threw erasers at me a green haired girl named Bisca laughed at something her friend said.

"Class dismissed" Evergreen said after five minutes. Natsu was still sleeping. He mumbled baka every 5th second.

"Pinky" I said very low unfortunately Gray heard me.

"Hahahaa I am going to draw stuff on his face" Gray said and laughed. After five minutes Natsu woke up and yelled "baka" Mia laughed.

"You pathetic little thingy" she yelled at him. Hmm she is mean to everyone not only me. On my way out Mia pushed me so I almost fell.

"Hahahaa you clumsy little idiot"

Gray was still teasing Natsu. Mia raised her arm and slapped me.

"I've always hated you Heartfilia's I bet you thought that you were so cool just because your father had money" she yelled. I stared at her as she raised her hand to give me another slap. I saw Gray behind Mia. Before she slapped me Gray pulled her away from me. I was standing against a wall and watched as Gray saved me for the second time this day. I felt like an idiot. Mia ran to her friends. Natsu stood there and looked like he wondered what happened. Gray followed me to my locker and I threw my things that I didn't need in there. Our next lesson was history. I was placed next to the white haired girl.

"Hi I'm Lisanna" she said.

"I'm Lucy nice to meet you" I replied. The history class went on for about 40 minutes until lunch. In the cafeteria I looked around after a place to sit at and it ended up at an empty table. I saw Erza and Jellal at another table with Natsu and Lisanna. Gray was no where to see. After school I went home and started to write my unfinished novel.

* * *

Please review arigato gozaimasu

Don't worrie Levy and Gajeel is coming in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**thank you , LucyHeartfilia and natpereira**

* * *

I woke up as the sun shined in my room. I looked at my watch 07:30...

"Ahhhhh I am going to be late for school." I rushed downstairs and took an apple. The sun was shining and I tried to run as fast as I could. Lucky for me the math teacher came two minutes after me. Natsu had fallen asleep again. Laxus started to yell at Natsu. After ten minutes Natsu finally woke up and looked around.

"Lisanna!?" Natsu said confused. Lisanna who sat next to him blushed. I heard Gray trying to not laugh. I couldn't stop my self no one could we laughed until Laxus started to yell.

"Ohh you're in love with Lisanna I see!" Mia yelled.

"Mia shut up" Laxus yelled back. Everyone can go accept Natsu. We left laughing. Me and Gray stood on the other side of the door listening to Laxus yelling at Natsu.

"What the hell are you losers laughing about?" I turned around and saw Mia.

"At your ugly face" I replied. Gray tried not to laugh. Mia looked real pissed off. Me and Gray left.

"A losers second day and she already has a boyfriend I hope she gets hit by a truck" Mia talked to herself. Mia's friend Ultear laughed as she came out from behind a corner.

"Loser I've got you cornered now let me have some fun" she said as she raised her arm. Gray blocked her try to hit me. Natsu and Laxus passed by that moment and Ultear pretended to be nice to us.

"Hey Mia, Ultear I need to talk with you" Laxus said. Mia and Ultear left without a word. Natsu grabbed my shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?" He took his arm around my neck and rubbed my head and giggled. I started to understand that he was doing that to say that I was his friend. I started to giggle.

"Sorry Lu we have to go and get our things and you need to go and get your things. I had my locker upstairs, Natsu and Gray had downstairs. I felt that something was wrong. I looked out the window and saw something shining. Everything went in slow motion. The shining thing was a flying bomb. It crashed in the wall behind me and some wood, glass and some books from the lockers hitted me. I fell. Everything got dark I couldn't breathe or see. I heard nothing.

(Gray's POV)

I heard the explosion and a scream. I tried to rush upstairs but a teacher stopped me. The teacher evacuated everyone to the basement. I didn't see Lucy anywhere. Lisanna and Natsu hugged each other. Before the doors closed I managed to get out. When I got upstairs I saw wood, papers and glass everywhere.

"Lucy, are you here!" I yelled. A movement cached my eyes. I rushed to the end of the hall and saw Lucy under a bunch of wood.

(Back to Lucy)

My arm was wet from something. "What is going on?" A voice from far away called for someone named Lucy "who is that?" The voice came closer. "The voice is coming after me who am I" I felt someone hug me. "Could I possibly be Lucy" the voice sounded sad. "Yes I'm Lucy the school was attacked" my memories slowly came back. I opened my eyes as I felt something at my mouth. A raven haired boy kissed me. Gray one of my friends. I felt pain all over my body. Gray saw that I had woken up.

"Uhhhh ehhh welcome back" he said. I hugged him and cried.

"What's happening?" I asked. Gray didn't answer he lifted me up and ran out of the school with me in his arms.

"Is everyone okey?" I asked desperately.

"Yeah there in the basement" Gray ran into the forest still carrying me. The green leaves were shining and the sunlight shined at an beautiful angle. Gray putted me down at a lake. He took of his shirt and putted it in the water. His wet shirt felt good on my bleeding wounds. I started to cry.

"What is it?"

"It's all my fault" I said. Gray looked at me like I was an idiot.

"What do you mean? Of course it's not your fault." Gray said.

"Yes it is if I didn't run away from dad this wouldn't happen after all I'm a Mage."

* * *

End of chapter 2 sooo totally into starting chapter 3 sooo excited lol thanks for reviewing C: sorry it's short


	3. Chapter 3:

Chapter 3

* * *

The grass felt soft as I laid down to rest. Gray's eyes widened as I told him what I was.

"Your a Mage you say?"

"Yes I can use magic maybe you won't believe me until I show you. I took a deep breath and concentrating on healing my wounds. All of the wounds started to faint and disappear. Gray's eyes widened. I looked around and blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked.

"I remember that you kissed me when I woke up" Gray just smiled. I felt happy when Gray smiled. I saw Gray blushing.

"W-well I-I thought that you would wake up if I kissed you."

"Don't lie" I said

"Huh b-but..."

I silenced him by kissing him. Gray and I sat at the lake for one hour until we went back to school. No body was hurt only the school was ruined. Levy ran to me and hugged me.

Gajeel sneaked behind Levy and scared her. We laughed.

"Where have you two been?" She asked.

"We ran to the forest" I said. Levy looked at me like she had some crazy ideas of what we did in her head. An helicopter landed not far away. A man stepped up and pointed a gun at us.

"Where is Lucy Heartfilia" he yelled. Mia who stood behind me pushed me forward. I turned fast around and saw her laugh evil.

"I hope they kill you" she said. Gray pushed me behind him.

"Stay close" he whispered. I looked at Levy and Gajeel. Gajeel protected Levy. Mia took my arm and dragged me to the men. Gray tried to stop her but her two friends held him back. The man took his gun and pointed it at my head.

"Bind her hands I will not let her use magic to escape" he yelled.

The other men tied my hands. I turned around and saw Levy trying to resist Gajeels grip around her. Almost everyone's eyes had widened when the man said magic. Gray tried to resist Mia's friends grip.

"What have she done!" He yelled.

"Her father ordered me to take her back home."

"I don't want to go back to HIM" I yelled back. He pushed me into the helicopter.

I woke up in my bed. My father sat on a chair at the window.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You are going to get married with a man from another place" he answered. I got out from the bed and ran away. I got stopped by security guards. Dammit I'm back in this world, I thought. Some security guards carried me back to my room.

"I'll say it again you are going to get married with a man named Zeref, he is arriving today"

A boy with sad eyes arrived one hour later. He had been crying. He looked at me with sad eyes. I felt little sorry for him. Zeref didn't introduce himself. I missed Gray. Zeref went to the garden and I followed him slowly. He stopped at the pond and picked up a photo.

"Mavis" he whispered as his tears fell. So he was also forced to marry me.

"Is she the girl you love?" I asked nicely. He turned around and looked very heartbroken.

"Yes but I'm forced to marry you no offense." He said.

"There is a guy I love to but he is far away he is in Earthland." Zeref's eyes widened.

"A Mage shouldn't fall in love with Earthland people." He said.

"I don't care" I said. He smiled.

"Mavis is also from Earthland but when she came here she could use magic." I stared at the pond. A leaf fell alone and made the peaceful surface get ruined. Some light bugs flew and lightened up the shadows. The sun was on its way down.

"I'm back in Edolas" I said.

I woke up on the wedding morning. Yesterday me and Zeref made up a plan. The maids helped me putt on my dress. The church clocks sounded very loud as I walked in to the hall. People waved at me and I smiled. Zeref smiled and looked excited for our plan. Suddenly the door opened and I saw a raven haired boy stand.

"Stop this marriage" he yelled. A blonde girl with green eyes ran to Zeref.

"Zeref-kun!" She yelled as she smiled.

"Mavis" he whispered. They hugged each other. My father looked very angry as Gray hugged me. Behind him were Erza, Lisanna and the other girls. Natsu and Gajeel looked very happy. Levy hugged me.

"So you are from Edolas" she said.

"You know about Edolas?" Levy smiled.

"Yeah I red a book about Edolas but I thought it was fantasy." Juvia and Lyon looked very bored. Jellal smiled at me and held an arm around Erza's shoulder.

"Who the hell are you!" My father yelled. I'll have to get the four guardians. I froze when I heard him say that. Gray hugged me tighter.

"Lucy is going to marry Zeref, he yelled higher. Mavis looked at my father like he was forcing her to kill Zeref.

"I don't want to marry her nothing personal but I love Mavis" Zeref said.

"Is he also forced?", Lisanna asked.

"Yeah" I replied. Zeref smiled.

"Go get the four guardians!" Father yelled. It took about five minutes for them to come.

"Yes you called for us." A blue haired guy who looked exactly like Jellal.

"B-brother?" Jellal whispered. I stared at Jellal.

"Mystogan, Wendy, Bisca and Alzack kill them!" He yelled.

"Why" the girl named Bisca asked.

"I said kill them they are from Earthland!"

"I will not kill my twin brother" Mystogan said. The girl with blue hair looked very shy.

"Ano I-I don't want to kill anyone" she said.

"Your totally useless! I'll do it my self." He yelled again.

"Ice make lance!" Gray yelled...

* * *

Sorry for this chapter to be so long gomenasai. Please review arigatou gozaimasu!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Konnichiwa minna

* * *

Recap: the four guardians Mystogan, Wendy, Alzack and Bisca refuses to attack innocent people. Jude Heartfilia takes the job in his own hands and tries to kill Lucy and her friends.

"Ice make lance" Gray yelled. Ice arrows surrounded father. I stared at Gray.

"What the... I don't know how that happened" Gray said. Some guards attacked us so we fought back. A man held a grip on Mavis and she screamed.

"Everybody stop or I'll kill her" he yelled. Zeref's eyes widened.

"Let her go please kill me instead!" Zeref yelled as tears streamed down his face. I sneaked up behind the guard and stabbed him in the arm. His grip around Mavis loosened. She ran to Zeref's arms. Natsu and Lisanna helped each other wile about thousands of guards came in with their weapons. Mystogan and Wendy fought back. The guards had no chance against Mystogan. He was strong. Bisca and Alzack also helped us. Jellal, Erza, Juvia and Lyon cooperated against maybe hundreds of guards.

"Get out of here Lucy-San" Mystogan yelled. Gray took my arm and I got Zeref's arm and dragged him and Mavis with us.

"If you stay you'll be executed" I said. They followed us. After one minutes of running I gave up and threw of my shoes.

"We need to hide them if your father finds them he'll know which direction we went. We arrived at the forest. I buried my shoes under some dirt. The sun was in the middle of the sky and shined. We ran deeper into the forest. After one hour we stopped at a beautiful lake.

"I have to do something" Gray said. He made a knife of ice and cut my dress so it wouldn't be heavy to run. Mavis jumped into the water and laughed. She pulled Zeref with her. They had fun until the sun started to go down.

"Shit we need to find a place to stay or else the zombies are going to get us" Zeref said. We climbed up a tree and sat there. I heard a weird sound next to me. Gray pulled me to him and made an sword of ice. A huge spider was behind me.

"Stay close" he whispered. Under the tree stood bloody humans and looked up and jumped. I heard a scream and saw Mavis hanging from the tree holding on. Zeref was fighting a spider. I tried to reach Mavis hand but she fell. Suddenly all the monsters disappeared. I jumped down from the tree. Gray and Zeref followed me. Suddenly a white smoke came against us. Zeref lifted up Mavis from the ground and carried her. We ran to the opposite direction of the smoke. The smoke followed us as we ran. We reached a huge lake and the smoke was gone. All the trees died and the ground turned to dirt.

"We have entered the forest of the dead" Zeref said.

"Gray are you a lost Mage or what" I said.

"Why do you ask?" He answered. Mavis had woken up.

"Your born in Earthland but your father or mother is from Edolas huh?" She said. Gray sighted.

"I don't know" he said. The zombies was back. We ran away from them. After ten minutes we arrived at a jungle. The wines moved as we walked. Some bugs and worms crawled on the ground and I started to feel dizzy. Mavis was still in Zeref's arms.

"We need to get back to Earthland" I said. I felt very dizzy.

"Gray I-I feel d-dizzy" Gray took my arm around his neck to help me walk. I saw black smoke slowly crawling on the ground to the left. The dizzy-ness disappeared as fast as it came.

"Run!" I yelled. Gray saw the smoke and grabbed Zeref's arm and we ran to the right. We ran until we arrived at a swamp. The smoke disappeared.

"What the hell is going on" Gray whispered.

"Is this an illusion or what" Mavis said. Zeref putted down her and she took a stick and threw it into the water. Nothing happened. She putted her finger in the water.

"The water is not dangerous" she said after five minutes. Gray jumped into the water and pulled me with him.

"Follow me we need to get to the other side" he said. Mavis and Zeref followed us. The water was dark brown and scary and it floated black wood pieces on the surface. I started to freeze as we tried to get to the other side.

We climbed up a tree to get some sleep. I closed my eyes and it felt like five minutes until Gray woke me up. The sun was shining and the jungle looked peaceful. Under the tree I saw Zeref and Mavis eating food. Gray helped me down so we could eat. I hadn't eaten in twelve hours. The ground felt very wet.

"It's going to rain soon so we need to get out of this forest before that happens" Mavis said. We started to walk as soon as we cleaned up after us. After one hour the sky was getting darker and darker. I heard steps behind us. We turned around and saw Mystogan and Wendy running towards us.

"Hey where are you going this way is the way out" Wendy said smiling. I trusted them because they hadn't attacked us before. Behind them I saw Erza and Jellal.

"Where is the others?" I asked.

"They are safe I created a fake anima to take them back to Earthland" Mystogan said. Jellal looked like he had been crying.

"We came to get you guys but we needed two persons with us that could make you trust us." Wendy said.

"Where is Bisca and Alzack?" Zeref asked.

"There in Earthland" Erza said. We walked the direction that was closest to the end of the forest. The sun was setting and everything got dark. I felt a weird smell.

"Doesn't it smell weird?" I turned around.

"Uhh guys we better run" I said. Everyone turned around. The forest behind us what's on fire. We ran away and I had a hard time getting throw the terrain. Zeref was carrying Mavis. Gray held my hand. It didn't help that the ground was soft and you sank. It got harder and harder to run. I tripped and felt the smell maybe one meter behind me.

"Gray!" Gray grabbed my arm and tried to help me up. The flames disappeared and got replaced by rain. I managed to stand up. The zombies was back again and walked to us. We started to run again and I had a very hard time running. My feet sank deeper and deeper in the ground. Gray used ice to make it easier to run. He took my arm and ran with me. We finally got out from the illusion forest and the zombies was gone.

"We made it" Jellal said after five minutes.

"Let's rest here" Mystogan said. I fell asleep after ten minutes.

* * *

Finally done mwahahahaaa chapter 5 is coming next week! Thanks for all the reviews


	5. Not the last chapter just a joke

Chapter 5

Recap:

Lucy starts a new school gets new friends. The school got attacked and the person that she really likes heard the truth. She was taken back to Edolas to marry Zeref. Her friends + Gray saved her. Zeref and Mavis was reunited. Zeref, Gray, Lucy and Mavis was ordered by one of the guardians to run away. They came to the forest of the dead. Mystogan and Wendy helped them out of there...

* * *

I woke up and felt an arm around me. The sun was shining and the grass was swaying as the wind blew. I managed to turn around to see That it was Gray who had his arm around me. I heard footsteps.

"Are you going to wake up yet?" A voice that sounded familiar.

"Jellal.."

"Uhmm no it's Mystogan hehe Jellal is over there" he looked at the direction that Jellal were.

"I'm awake" I said, but he is not. I shook him gently.

"No mom five more minutes please..." He mumbled.

"I'm not your mom!" I said, we have got ice cream... Gray jumped up.

"Ice cream were?!" He yelled. Everybody laughed as he sat down. Gray started to laugh.

"We need to get back to Earthland" Mystogan said.

"No you are never going back there again" a voice said. We all turned to were the voice came from.

" I'll have you all executed starting with Gray!" My father yelled. My eyes widened. My father tied up our hands and guards held us. Jude held a sword as guards held Gray against the ground. He raised the sword and was about to stab him.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What the hell is it now"

"I'll do anything just don't kill him yet!" I said slowly. Gray stared at me.

"We can execute him in front of the people and I'll marry Zeref" Mavis stared at me. I had a plan.

-Zeref's POV-

Lucy said that she wanted to execute him in front of the people like he had kidnapped her. I stared at Mavis who glared at Lucy. Lucy, Gray and Mystogan went for a walk. Jude Hearfilia wanted to execute Mavis but Lucy told him that she would marry me if he wouldn't execute any one. I felt that Lucy had a little plan. But I think that I'm wrong I usually have wrong. So Lucy, Gray and Mystogan came back. The guards tied up Gray's hands and we started to walk.

-Back to Lucy's POV-

After two hours we arrived at the big mansion and the city's people was gathered for an execution. Gray was held to the ground as my father raised his sword once again and chopped of Gray's head. I smiled as the fake Gray turned into my celestial spirits Gemini and Mini. My fathers face turned red as he realized that he got tricked. My plan worked.

-flashback-

Me, Gray and Mystogan walked deep in the forest.

"I forgot to tell you that I'm also a celestial Mage" I said.

"Huh?" Gray asked.

"I can use keys to summon spirits one of my most powerful is Gemini one of the twelve zodiac spirits" I continued.

"What is the spirits ability's?"

"Gemini can copy people's looks and ability's so my plan was to ask Gemini to copy you and send the real you to Earthland"

"There is no way in hell that I would leave you all by your self" Gray protested.

"I have my friends if something goes wrong" I said slowly. Gray didn't say anything. So Mystogan created a copy of Anima (the portal to Earthland) I summoned Gemini. Gray's eyes widened as Gemini changed form to a copy of Gray.

"How?" He said.

"Gemini can read your brain, soul and heart" I said proudly. Before Gray left I kissed him on the mouth and hugged him for about ten minutes.

"No offense but we need to go before anyone comes" Mystogan said. Damn you Mystogan. So Gray walked into the portal and went back to Earthland waiting for me.

-end of flashback-

My father ordered the guards to execute Mavis instead. Now step two of the plan. Mystogan created another Anima and helped us though it. I landed on a beach and met Gray and the others. Mystogan came out last. As the portal was about to close my father came out. His face was fifty shades of red as he approached me. He raised is hand to slap me but I was faster. I held his wrist as he struggled to hit me.

"How can you still think that you can decide over me when I left Edolas" I yelled. My father looked like he was about to explode. Gray pulled him away from me. Levy hugged me very long.

"I have missed you what happened?" She said.

"Naw nothing" my father stood there confused. The school was standing and staring. The principal Makarov told us to get back to school. Me and Gray stood on the beach. Father stood a little longer away. Makarov talked to him. He called for Mystogan to send him back.

"Don't you need to get back to Edolas" Gray asked. I took his head between my hands.

"No the people in school need me" I said. I also saw Mia going through the portal. Mystogan went back with Makarov. We where alone. Gray closed his eyes and came closer. Our lips touched each other as the kiss felt like heaven. All worries disappeared.

"We need to get back to school soon" he said.

"Shut up and kiss me" the sun was on its way down. I wished that this moment could last forever...

-the end-


End file.
